From the Ashes
Warehouse district of Halcyon City Harbor, late afternoon on April 9th Rhiannon gazes dejectedly over what remains of the Big Team Base from her perch sitting atop a nearby warehouse, icy eyes filled with pain and sadness. The city had put up a fence around the charred ruin to keep people out in case of structural instability and other such risks from a now-condemned structure. Not that that had stopped her from flying over it. This place had been like a home to her. Not a house, she has one of those… but a real home. It had been that much and more to many of the others. There’s a chill breeze that catches some strands of her long white hair and ruffles the ebony feathers of her drooping wings. She hadn’t bothered to phase them out. Despite her new armor not providing much defense against the cold, she barely notices it (another change from her transformation). There was still a solid few hours of light left in the day as the sun began to lower behind the massive tree in the harbor. The sorceress had spent what some might call an unhealthy amount of time here since Saturday. Just looking at it. Thinking of all the memories- all the good that had happened here... Reliving everything from when they arrived to find it ablaze. Was there nothing more she could have done…? The air around her gets even colder as a single frigid tear slides down her face. Angel walks fast as he carries a large, multi-colored, duffle bag with him, not caring to look around or acknowledge a hooded figure following him. He turns the corner and sees the charred warehouse, a sigh escaping his lips as he stares out, watching as a charred piece of the building collapses over onto the floor. The hooded figure approaches him from behind, holding him in an embrace before giving him a peck on the cheek and muttering into his ear. With a nod of the head, Angel and the figure approach the warehouse, the previous home of the Big Team. Quietly, the two of them start their attempt on looking over the remains. Angel puts his hands on his hips as he looks around the rubble, tears threatening to form. As he continues his search, he spots a figure on a rooftop and squints in its direction. Unable to tell who, or what, it is, he waves it over in silence, quietly praying to himself that it is a friend. But, just in case, he begins to store some magical energy in his fist. You never know, after all. Rhiannon is drawn out of her reverie by new movement at the site. There's a couple people rooting around. Looters? That wouldn't make much sense. Most people wouldn't expect much to be here. One of them turns toward her and she's relieved to recognize it as Rescue even from here. Though she still doesn't know the hooded one… She's surprised to realize Rescue noticed her and is waving her over. Swiping away the tear and composing herself, Rhiannon stands. The wind catches her hair fully now, sweeping it around her wildly as all six wings extend and she takes flight. It's more of a glide over the somewhat short distance, allowing her to land gently a few yards from her friend. The bare portions of her feet are immediately blackened by soot as she starts to walk toward Rescue with her best attempt at a smile. “Hey there, stranger. I'm glad you're back safe from your trip.” Rescue smiles back as he hands his duffle bag over to the hooded figure and makes his way over to Rhiannon. He grins ear to ear as he pulls her into a hug before speaking. “Oh, Russia?” he says as he pulls back, smile still wide despite the bags under his otherwise bright eyes, “It was...well, it happened. Thought I’d run into Dom and Jake there, but nope. Three headed dragon and misguided adults. Long story.” He starts to make his way back to the remains of the warehouse, where the hooded figure is looking about, searching for something. “This whole base thing, though..” Angel’s voice trails off as he looks at the charred remains. He remains silent for a while before shaking his head once more and joins the search of the charred ruins, “Well, no point in wallowing over a fire. I’m done with that. We’re trying to see if we can get to the lower levels, see if anything can be saved. I’d hate to think that everything I had was lost. Morene, abuelo’s guitar, mom’s diary, and all that sentimental shit. Never thought I’d have to go through this again..” Rhiannon melts into the hug gladly, not realizing how much she'd needed one. She can almost feel tears forming again. His response elicits a little laugh though. “That certainly sounds like… something. You should tell me more later, it sounds like a good story.” As Rescue rejoins his friend(?) in searching, the sorceress feels her chest tighten painfully. She has to clear her throat to even get any words out. “I'm really sorry… We tried to save everything. We just got here too late… Oh! But Morene is safe, and your grandfather's guitar. You have Gabe and Elle to thank for the latter. As for the lower levels- you and I may be able to create a path? I'm not sure what condition everything is in. I- had to flood the base to get the rest of the fire out. And I'm not sure how safe it will be for…” The sentence trails off as her gaze fully lands on the silent hooded individual for the first time. Is it another new member she hadn't met yet? “Hmm?” Rescue follows her gave back to the hooded figure and his eyes widen with realization. “Oh! Right, sorry, I forget that the team hasn’t met him yet,” he says as he pulls the figure closer, locking his arm with his, “Rhiannon, I’d like for you to meet Pulalu. Pulalu, meet Rhiannon.” The hooded figure raises a furred hand and smiles as Angel introduces them. He remains silent and makes no more movements, but Angel pulls him closer and smiles widely. “Rhiannon is my best friend. She’s been there with me ever since I joined the team. And, well,” he starts to look a bit nervous, until Pulalu reaches down and holds his hand, locking their fingers together, “Pulalu, is my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for a while and, well, he’s just been a good guy overall. Sure, he’s Transformed, but who cares about all that nonsense anyways. Right? Right! I’m rambling. Sorry, nerves.” Angel squeezes Pulalu’s hand as he talks while the leopard Transformed continues to look on with a smile. “Pulalu? It's very nice to meet you!” Rhiannon gives him a bright smile, offering a little wave rather than a handshake since he made no movement and seemed content to hold Angel's hand. Which was totally adorable. Her response is filled with warmth. “That's wonderful! I didn't know you had a boyfriend now. I'm so happy for you.” Her smile takes on a mischievous playfulness. “I would grill him to make sure he meets my standards of what I think you deserve…” Rhiannon's expression softens again as she looks at the two of them. “But I think him coming out here to help you sift through all this in search of what's important to you speaks to his character well enough.” Angel snirked as he pulled Pulalu closer and grinned. “Thanks! I'm glad to know he has the Rhiannon seal of approval. But,” he looks down at the rubble and kicks a piece of lumber, watching it as it crumbles easily, “if I'm honest, I think I just needed to see all this for myself. As a way to like, come to terms with it? Sure, I lost things and sure, I'll miss them, but at least no one was lost to it.” A sigh left his lips as he continued to look down, a small smile on his lips as Pulalu pulls him into a side hug and speaks for the first time. “Yes. Good. Do you need time?” he looks to Angel as he speaks, a hint of worry in his voice. “I think I'll be fine, Pul. Just having you two here is good enough for me to feel better about these things.” Pulalu kisses the top of Angel's head and smiles. “Glad to hear. Rhiannon, care to join us? Planned to take Angel out for treats. Know he likes sweets. Hopefully...you too?” Rhiannon watches them with a soft, pleased smile. She looks surprised to suddenly be addressed again. “O-oh. I mean, yes, I do quite like sweets. Are you sure though? I wouldn't want to intrude. And… did you want to try looking around more first, Angel? I'm willing to help how I can. It's the least I can do. Really.” The sorceress is still smiling but it stops reaching her eyes as her gaze turns to the remnants around them. Angel shrugs and kicks at some more remains, looking rather neutral about the situation. “It’s fine. I thought I would be ok looking at this place as it is, but it’s too sad right now. Besides,” he says pulling Pulalu closer and shooting a smile Rhiannon’s way, “I’m not gonna turn down a trip to Palazzo del Gato!” Angel chuckles and rushes over to intertwine one arm in Rhiannon’s, and another in Pulalu’s. “C’mon! Sabrina just put up their spring menu and I hear it’s sooo good.” Rhiannon blinks at how fast Rescue's arm was suddenly through hers before smiling again and giving a little laugh. “Well then, it seems the decision has been made!” She holds Angel's arm more snugly as her wings fade away and her appearance gradually shifts to the dark-haired ‘normal’ girl glamor. ---- Looking around the cafe, Rhiannon has an expression of childlike joy at all the adorable cats surrounding them. She's munching happily on the surprisingly delicious food and sweets Angel ordered when they got here. “So can we just pet any of them? And pick them up? Do they like that?” “Yeah!” Angel exclaims as he takes a bite of his tiramisu, “I mean, some of them are more cuddly than the rest, like Beetlejuice loves cuddling, but Salem over there only lets Sabrina touch him.” He points at a black cat sleeping on a bed on top of the counter, where a young girl winks and giggles. “Angel,” Pulalu says as he sips on some tea, “Need to talk.” Pulalu reaches under the table and grabs Angel’s hand, his voice dropping to a softer tone. “Right now?” Angel asks, dropping his voice as well, “Can’t it wait?” Pulalu shakes his head and looks him in the eyes. “Base gone. Can’t stay in dad’s home forever. We can find you place.” “I can just live with you, can’t I?” Another head shake comes from Pulalu. “No. Place I was staying gone.” They continue to talk back and forth, one idea and another thrown out and then tossed aside just as easily. Rhiannon had left the table to pick up a soft white kitten that seemed quite cuddly. She returns to hear their conversation and sits back down, holding the fuzzball in her arms and scratching its little head with one finger. “R- Angel… You know- if you want- I um. There's plenty of room at the manor. So many of the rooms aren't even used. You could find one further from the main areas for some privacy or-” The girl sheepishly stops talking. Angel looks at Rhiannon, silent. Pulalu simply smiles and bows his head to her. “Very nice to ask,” he says before nodding to Angel, “Should say yes. Better than waiting at old home.” Angel sighs and shakes his head, leaning back in his chair as he takes another bite of the coffee dessert. “I mean,” he says, chewing as he pets another nearby cat, “I’m not entirely opposed. Would Khloe be ok to come too? And, if Pul also doesn’t have a place...” Initially looking surprised, Rhiannon's expression switches to a bit of hopeful excitement. “Of course Khloe is welcome! If you really think you'd like to stay with me, truly I'd love to have you. All of you. There's plenty of space for you to have, um, your own rooms…” A very distinct blush creeps into her cheeks and down the tips of her ears. “Uhm…” Angel and Pulalu both look away rather sheepishly, seemingly embarrassed with what was about to be said. However, Angel took a deep breath and continued. “We were actually kind of looking to uh, stay in the same room?” Angel's face heated up as he spoke, but Pulalu's grip tightened and he carried on, “We just think we're ready to take that next step together and, besides, Pul stayed with me at my dad's last night and it just felt so right, y'know? And, I know it's a lot to ask to house a couple, but it would really mean a lot if you were ok with it..” Rhiannon's face grows steadily more red until finally she buries it in the kitten for a moment. Its little purr vibrates noisily. She lifts her head again with a shy awkward grin. “It doesn't bother me, but Carol can be a bit… traditional? How about we set you up with two rooms for your things, but you can stay in the same room and we just won't tell her.” She gives a small chuckle. “I'm sure she'll figure it out, but I think as long as that facade of decorum is there she really doesn't care either. It's a British thing. But if it really bothers you having to pretend then- well I guess I'll just have to tell her it's not negotiable?” Angel shook his head and smiled, “It’s no problem at all. Might just need to make sure the rooms are close by, honestly. Pul here is a little cling-” Angel lets out a small oof as the clouded leopard elbowed him, face blushing as he takes another sip of tea. “Hey!” Angel exclaims, giggling. “Not true,” Pul says, setting his cup down, “Even if true, no need to tell.” Angel giggles as he hugs Pulalu, the two seemed to forget about Rhiannon for a moment as they bickered playfully. Pulalu would nuzzle his face against Angel’s neck and purr, and Angel would try pushing him away, laughing all the while. The noise seemed to disturb the cat in Angel’s lap, so it jumped off while a now excited pitbull tried to jump in the fun, barking playfully all the while. Rhiannon laughs, a light and musical sound. “I'm sure we can manage that. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be close to those you love...” She goes silent for a bit and just watches the two interact with a happy but wistful smile on her lips. The smile grows when Khloe joins the fun. Once they begin to settle down, she speaks up again. “I love seeing you this happy, Angel... You really had me worried for a while there.” She grins and sits up enough to reach across the table and gently poke her friend in the forehead. “Thank you for taking care of him, Pulalu. Somebody needs to. And as much as I wish it weren't true, I just can't seem to be there for everyone I care about…” “True,” Angel starts, shaking his spoon around in front of her face, “but, that also means we have to take care of you! So, c’mon, you have to have some feelings about everything that’s been happening lately. The fae, the tree, the base, I’m always here to talk. You know that.” Angel takes a small spoonful of tiramisu and plops it into his mouth, chewing it as he looks Rhiannon in the eyes. Pulalu, on the other hand, has taken to picking up Khloe and indulging her need for attention, while trying to keep her from the treats on the table. The smile fades. Rhiannon breaks his direct eye contact, looking down to her cup of tea instead. There's silence for a time as she can't seem to get any words out. Finally she clears her throat to get around the lump in it and responds softly. “I'm not sure what to think… or feel… The whole fey thing is surreal at best. The tree- I know time passed but it felt like dreaming. I woke up and it felt like the city had fallen just the day before. But everyone else had been living their lives for a month. Things changed. People changed. And then the Base…” Her jaw clenches and it's clear she's fighting her emotions before eventually whispering. “I should have been able to save it…” Angel stands up from his seat and goes over to hold Rhiannon in a tight embrace, rubbing her arm as calmly as possible. “Rhi, you can’t stop a whole fire on your own. Yeah, we’re heroes and all, but we’re also just people. Magic, powers, tools, whatever. It doesn’t make us all powerful or anything, but I know you have always just done your best in everything no matter how small. Hell, it’s kind of a reason I wanted to step up as a hero.” Angel pulls away and smiles at Rhiannon, picking up a nearby cat and holding them up in front of his face. “I think you’re an amazing hewo too, Whi Whi. Pwease don’t be sad~” Angel did his best cutesy voice while holding the kitty, whose eyes were wide and tongue was blepped. Rhiannon hugs him back, practically clinging to the source of warmth and comfort. She's reluctant to let him pull away. At the kitty ventriloquy, she can't help laughing even if it's competing with tears. The sorceress reaches out and scritches on top of the kitten's head, at least a slight smile still on her face. “I'm glad you think I'm a good hero… It means more coming from friends. Since I've been back, it feels like so many things and people are trying to convince me that's what I am. I thought joining the Equinox might help with that too. It's all I've ever wanted, but somehow I thought- I don't know, I thought one day I would just feel that it's true. That I'm a real hero. That feeling still isn't there…” Angel frees the cat from his act and sits next to Rhiannon, leaning against her and sighing. “I feel that,” Angel motions for Pulalu to come over and sit on the other side of them, effectively making a cuddly Rhiannon sandwich, “All this hero business is tough. They don’t exactly tell you that when you get in. But, I think we’re slowly making our way there. Maybe the Equinox deal will help you figure out your own path? Plus, we’re still young. We got time to figure things out. And if not, we just redefine what a hero is and have it fit who we are. Simple, right?” Angel lets out a half-hearted chuckle as he leans closer to Rhiannon. Pulalu pulls the two of them close, wrapping his arm around the two and smiling. Khloe, on the other hand, yawns and sets herself between Rhiannon’s feet, making herself a makeshift bed for a nap. Rhiannon is initially surprised by the new seating arrangement but relaxes into it, smiling up at Pulalu before leaning her head on Angel's. A few tears escape down her face, though the smile remains. She gives a contented sigh and closes her eyes. “Simple. Yeah… When did you become the wise, comforting one hm?” Rhiannon finds his hand and holds onto it, using her foot to rub Khloe. Angel shrugs as he squeezes Rhiannon’s hand, “Kind of just, had to become one fast, y’know? New heroes coming in, older ones leaving and doing their own thing, have to start setting an example, I feel.” Angel sighs as he shifts around to look out the bay window, staring at nothing in particular, “Whether we like it or not, we’re the Big Team Veterans now. I think, in my head, that means I have to put aside my hangups and focus on the others a bit more. Fuck my villain family, fuck these Horrorterrors screaming in my head, and fuck these bummed out feelings I keep getting. I’ve got a team to look out for and friends like you. Oh, and Pul, of course.” Pulalu makes a soft content sound as he rests his head on Rhiannon’s, purring softly. “Don’t worry,” he says, in hushed tones for Rhiannon’s ears only, “Angel easy to keep happy. Has a lot he thinks he must do, but I make sure he not overdo. Handful, but our handful.” Rhiannon reaches for Pulalu's hand as well. Rescue is right. And has way more to deal with than she does. She shouldn't be so selfish… “I'm so proud of you, Angel. You know that, right? Veterans… wow that does seem strange. I guess we really do have our work cut out for us, hm. Think we can handle it?” There's a light chuckle. “We’re heroes, aren’t we?” jokes Angel as he chuckles and shoots a wink at Rhiannon, “We can totally handle it. But, one thing I know I can’t handle is moving. Again. Wanna join me and Pul as we get some things from my dad’s place? Maybe do a little shopping~?” “That's what it says on my coffee mug.” She teases back. “Oh I haven't been shopping in a while. That could be fun! Plus you may want some things for your rooms. They're furnished of course, but personal touches make everything better. Would you like me to have Lukas bring the car around to help with the moving and shopping? Maybe we should pick up some extra groceries too.” Rhiannon's mood perks up noticeably as she continues making excited plans for them moving in. The thought of having more family at home warms her heart. Category:Scenes Category:B-Verse Category:The Morrígan Category:Rescue